


I Wish That My Condition Was New

by darthcookie



Series: Because The World Is Beautiful and Vast [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon, Exorcism, Fighting, Gen, Holy Water, Hunter - Freeform, Tacos, Werewolf, beginning freindship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Peter and Sam get an unwelcome visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of I Know What You Need In A Friend but it can stand on its own.

Sam grabbed the take-out bag off of the kitchen counter and emptied the contents of the large soup cup into a bowl. He knocked on the door of Peter's bedroom. "Peter, are you awake?"

"Yes. What's up?"

"I brought lunch. Come out."

"Okay, give me a second."

Sam sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat his lunch. Peter came out of his bedroom wearing pajamas. "You brought me tacos?"

"No. I brought you chicken soup."  
Peter crinkled his nose. "I'd rather have tacos."

"You barely finished puking black goo. Tacos are probably not a good choice for you right now. Sit down and eat please."

Peter sat down across from Sam and sniffed at the soup.  
"Okay, this is acceptable."  
Sam laughed as he said, "I'm so glad it's acceptable to you. Eat already. "

"Alright, Mom."  
In that moment, Peter noticed a slight shift in Sam's demeanor. Peter could feel a sense of sadness wash over Sam.  
"I'm sorry, Sam, I didn't know about your mom."

Sam tensed up, "You didn't know what about my mom?"

"That she passed away."

"How did you know?"

"I sensed it. Remember, I'm a werewolf."

"I didn't know werewolves were mind readers as well."

Peter chuckled, "We're not but your body shifted ever so slightly and I picked up on it."

Sam nodded his head. They both silently ate their lunch until there was a knock at the front door. Sam quickly got up, walked to the door and opened it. "Uhmmm, hello?"

A tall red headed girl stood in the doorway. She stepped back from Sam and shyly said "Is Peter here?" 

"He is not."

"When will he be back?"

"A week. I can tell him you stopped by."

"That's okay. I'll text him."

Sam could hear Peter sneaking up behind him and out of the sightline of the girl at the door. Sam suddenly felt trapped. The girl at the door asked Sam, "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so. I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?"

The girl smiled wickedly, "I haven't told you yet, Sam."

Just then, Peter pushed Sam aside, grabbed the girl by her wrist, and dragged her into the house, pulling her towards the center of the room where his throw rug was. The girl let out a scream of anger and tried to get off of the carpet but couldn't. Sam slammed the door close as Peter growled at the girl, his eyes flashing blue and his teeth elongating. Sam grabbed his bag and pulled out a flask, sprinkling the girl with holy water. The girl screamed and hissed, her eyes turning pitch black. Sam did it again and said "Scream again and I'll shove this holy water down your throat." The girl hissed and Peter let out another more menacing growl. Sam raised his flask again but this time the girl screamed "Fine!" She plopped down onto the ground, sitting crossed legged while keeping her eyes on Sam. Sam looked at Peter and said "Peter, can I talk to you for a second? And, uhm, you're still kinda wolfy."

"I'm a werewolf and there's a demon in my house so I'm going to stay this way. And we can talk in front of it, it'll hear us no matter where we are."

Sam looked at the demon in front of him. He did not recognize her at all. "Peter, how did you know about the devil trap I drew under your carpet?"

" I smelled the marker. Do you know this demon?"

"No. Do you?"

"No. Why are you here, demon? Who are you here for?"

The demon snarled, "I'm here for both of you and the second I get out of this I'm killing both of you. Especially you, Sam Winchester."

Sam looked at Peter then back to the demon, "Me? Why me? I don't even know you."

"Because you killed him!"

"Who? When?"

"You killed him! You killed my love! He only wanted the voices to stop and to not have to change for six months! He just wanted peace for a little bit and you killed him!"

Peter growled as he said, "That rabid wolf? Are you fucking kidding? He was going to kill me to eat my heart. He wasn't some fucking Boy Scout, he was a killer and he deserved what he got."

The demon jumped up and tried to get off of the carpet but she couldn't. She screamed "I'm going to tear your hearts out!" as she banged against the invisible barrier. Sam threw more holy water at her, her skin sizzling as it touched her. Peter growled at Sam, "Exorcise her!"

Sam started reciting the exorcism ritual when the demon cried out, "Stop! Please! Sam! Please! Don't you want to know what you really are?"  
Sam stopped, "What?"  
The demon caught it's breath, "I know you don't know what you really are. Promise you'll let me go and I'll tell you."

Peter changed back into his human form and looked at Sam, "Sam, don't stop. It's lying, it's what they do. There's nothing wrong with you, right?"

Sam looked at Peter, "I don't know. I..."

The demon coughed as if she was trying to dislodge something from her throats and then said, "You know your father hates you for no reason, well, there is a reason. A glorious reason and if you let me go, I'll tell you."

"My father doesn't hate me."

"Yes he does and you know it. What did he tell you when you left? Oh yeah" and in John Winchester's voice the demon repeated the exact words he had spoken to Sam the night Sam left for Stanford, "If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back."

Sam stepped back, a shock of pain ran through him. Peter growled at the demon as he himself was taken back by Sam's reaction to what the demon said. Peter knew from Sam's reaction that the demon wasn't lying in what it had just said to Sam. The demon slyly smiled, Peter catching it even though Sam didn't. The demon spoke directly to Sam, "You've always felt like John hated you, and he does. Let me go and I'll tell you why."

Peter grabbed Sam by the shoulders and turned him to face him, "Sam, don't believe it. They lie."

Sam looked at Peter in confusion, "But, my dad..."

"Sam! I don't know your dad but he can't be that bad if you're the way you are. You could of killed me but instead you helped me. Hunters don't do that."

The demon laughed and said, "His kindness has nothing to do with his father. That's his brother, Dean."

Peter snapped at the demon, "Shut up, asshole!...Sam, look, if you're so special, why was that thing willing to kill you? It's lying. Just finish the ritual, please."

Sam turned to the demon, "You're lying. There's nothing special about me."

"The wolf knows I'm not lying. He's the one lying to you. He knows I'm not lying, he can hear my heartbeat."

Sam looked back at Peter, "Peter, is she lying?"

Peter didn't know what to do. He could hear that the demon's heartbeat didn't change but he could also hear a second heartbeat in the demon, which Peter guessed was the actual owner of the demon's vessel.  
Peter didn't want Sam to let the demon go fearing that she would kill the both of them.  
"Sam, its heartbeat doesn't change but I can hear a second one inside it. It's the vessels owner. She's still in there and she's so scared. So I don't know 100% for sure if it's lying but what I do know is that the real owner is stuck inside. Finish the ritual and I'll help you find out if there's something special with you, I promise. "

"But, Peter, if I complete the ritual, the vessel will die too."

"I think she's okay with that. This demon is too dangerous to the both of us. Please, finish it."

The demon yelled out, "Don't! I promise I'll tell you!"

Sam turned to the demon and stared the ritual again. The demon screamed out repeatedly until the black mist shot out of the vessels mouth and sunk into the ground. Peter caught the girl's body before it hit the floor. She weakly smiled at Peter and said "Thank you".  
Sam sat next to the girl and said, "I am so sorry."  
The girl looked at Sam and said "I'm okay. I was dying when she invaded me 20 years ago. Listen, please, Sam, I know she wasn't lying to you when she said you're different, but she really didn't know why, just that you were."

Sam and Peter looked at each other. The girl coughed and Peter put her head in his lap and held her hand trying to take away her pain. "I don't understand why it's not working. Why can't I pull away some of your pain?"

The girl looked up to Peter ever so tenderly, "It's okay, Peter. I should of been dead decades ago."

Peter stopped trying to take away the girl's pain as he said, "I'm so sorry."

"Farren. My name is Farren."

"I'm sorry, Farren."

She reached out and gently touched Peter's cheek with her hand, closed her eyes, and let out one last breath. Peter bowed his head and silently cried while reciting a prayer for the dead that his grandmother had taught him in their ancient language as Sam quietly pondered the words of the demon and tried to think of a way to figure out if the demon was telling the truth about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little story.


End file.
